1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio signal processing device for speech and music signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the speech and music signals come from a certain direction defined by an arrangement of loudspeakers, there is, nevertheless, a demand that speech and music signals should seem to come from different directions, as perceived by listeners.